User talk:Baldwin17
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User blog:Baldwin17/Timeline of all Halloween Specials, TV episodes, movies, and shorts proposition! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:35, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Your timeline idea I'm a bit confused by your proposal. You mentioned including non-Halloween related episodes. I certainly don't want that. That would be irrelevant. I think that the best thing to do would be to create the page in your user space first. I will have a look at it and either move it to main space or delete it depending on how good and how relevant it is. Have a good day, Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:59, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :I think your timeline idea has some promise. But it needs some work. :For a start, I think there really needs to be 3 different timelines. One for cartoons. One for horror movies. One for live-action TV shows. Let's face it, most people who enjoy Donald Duck's Trick or Treat are not the same people who enjoy The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. :Also, I don't like the title. I see what you mean. But I think the title would just confuse most of our readers and editors. "Halloween related and non-Halloween related" just sounds like anything goes and you can put anything you like on the page. I think it would be better just to have a page called "Timeline of Halloween-related cartoons" with a note at the top of the page that explains that not all of the cartoons were released on or near to Halloween and that not all of them are set on Halloween but they all make suitable viewing for Halloween because of their themes. After all, the Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween page lists lots of episodes that don't take place on Halloween and weren't originally shown on Halloween either but they do make suitable viewing for the holiday. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:18, July 12, 2018 (UTC) ::I think we're both on the same wavelength as far as what makes a cartoon Halloween-related is concerned. I don't think you'll add anything irrelevant to the list. ::Unfortunately, it's not possible to move pages that are created in blog space to main space. So I had to delete the page and recreate it at Timeline of Halloween-related cartoons. I have also edited the page to add entries about the theatrical shorts that I have created articles about. ::I'm very happy to help you and I'm sure I will edit that page again! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:52, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :::I've just had another look at the timeline page. I don't think you've accidentally added any live-action TV shows or horror movies to it yet. I'll keep checking the page, of course, and will add some more content to it myself. If I see anything that I know doesn't belong there, I'll remove it. But not every American TV show of the '50s, '60s, '70s and '80s had made it onto British TV when I was a kid. And although I know the titles of several American TV series that I've never seen (like I know The Funky Phantom is a cartoon and Leave it to Beaver isn't) it's possible that a few mistakes could slip by me unnoticed. So, I'll continue to check the page but you'll have to proofread your own writing as well. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:37, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Oh, yes! Some great episodes of The Muppet Show there. Obviously Alice Cooper isn't a cartoon character, Vincent Price wasn't either and nor were any of the special guest stars. And since The Muppet Show was created mostly by live puppeteers manipulating puppets without much editing (it wasn't stop motion), I'd say it counts as live-action TV, rather than a cartoon. Muppet Babies, on the other hand, that's a cartoon. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:58, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, live-action TV episodes and specials will belong on a separate timeline that hasn't been created yet. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:51, July 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Good question about those Disney shows. It's true that they're not 100% animated. But there's more than enough animation in them for them to go on the list. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:28, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::::No, I don't think anything based on Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol should go on the list. So many TV series have done parodies of it (too many if you ask me, every American sitcom seems to have done it at one point) and there have been loads of animated adaptations of it. If you add adaptations of A Christmas Carol to the list, it will soon get top heavy with Christmas specials. Consider that as a special case of a ghost story that's off limits here. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:42, August 8, 2018 (UTC) In answer to your latest questions Hello. To start with your last question first. The Last Halloween. I've seen reviews of that on YouTube with brief clips from it. As I understand it, the CGI animated aliens appear pretty much all the way through the special, right? So, yes, I think there's enough animation for it to go on the list. But I think you should say something like, "a combination of live-action and CGI animation" in the description. It's not possible to edit the category "Non-portable infoboxes". That category is imposed by FANDOM on all of their wikis. It's something I have no control over. I have to confess, I don't really know what makes an infobox non-portable. FANDOM staff obviously decided a few years ago that non-portable infoboxes were a bad thing. Bad enough to point out their existence on all recent changes pages. I don't really know why. I don't see how they do the wiki any harm. If you want somebody to fix the infobox, you'd probably be best off saying something about it on Community Central. Or you could contact FANDOM staff directly and ask them. You can say in your message to staff that I (the admin) gave you permission to ask for help. I have to confess that I'm not really a big fan of infoboxes. They're supposed to go on long articles to give casual readers the most important information quickly. I think they look good on long articles. But I think they look terrible on short articles. I hate to see a wiki page that's a huge infobox and a couple of lines of text. I don't like the way that a lot of the costume pages look for that reason. And a lot of our articles on TV shows are, frankly, ridiculously short. Take, for example, the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Luna Eclipsed page. It's two sentences long. And one of those sentences was written yesterday by me (somebody who's never seen that show). Putting a huge infobox next to those two sentences would only make that page look more pathetic than it already does. While I'm here, the titles of articles about episodes of TV shows should have the title of the series first, then a colon and then the title of the episode. For example, Jonathan Creek: Danse Macabre. (I copied that idea from the Star Wars wiki several years ago, although they seem to have deleted the pages about TV episodes that parody Star Wars since then. I didn't know it wasn't the norm on other wikis.) The episode title without the series title should be a redirect. For example, Puttergeist redirects to The Addams Family: Puttergeist. This is to help readers find the page and to prevent the creation of duplicate articles. If the episode title is just the word "Halloween", something else used as a title for lots of different TV episodes or something else very commonly associated with the holiday, the redirect should have the series title after the episode title in parentheses. For example, Halloween (Willo the Wisp) redirects to Willo the Wisp: Halloween and Hallowe'en Party (Agatha Christie's Poirot) redirects to Agatha Christie's Poirot: Hallowe'en Party. This is only for programmes that were originally shown as episodes of an on-going series, not for TV specials. For example, it's just The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone because that was a TV special, not an episode of a series. Again. don't hesitate to contact me if you have any more questions. Have yourself a great day! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:31, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :I like your infobox template. But I'd like it better if a few changes could be made to it. Would it be possible to add "Country:" and "Original network/channel:" sections? Then I could write "Country: United Kingdom, Original network/channel: BBC One". Also, I'd really like it if it were possible to add an image caption. After all, some pages I've created about TV shows have a screenshot as the main image, others have a title card, cover art from a DVD or VHS box, or the front cover of a book adaptation as the main image. :I see that it's possible to leave sections blank on your infobox, which is great. A problem I've had with infoboxes in the past has been that if you don't write anything for a section you get and I think that makes a page look really ugly. I'd have to leave certain sections out on all the TV-related pages I've created. I don't know what the rating would be for any of them. I also don't know about the current availability of any of them, apart from ''The Beverly Hill Billies'': "Trick or Treat", which is now in the public domain and can be viewed right there on the page. :Anyway, thanks a lot for everything you've done so far. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:37, August 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:17, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Regarding "Day-O" Might I suggest that you add a section abut it to the Beetlejuice article. The page "Day-O" could then be a redirect to that section. I don't think it needs an article of its own. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) :I would be happy to create a redirect for you. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:33, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ''Mickey's Parrot'' It looks like the image you chose for Mickey's Parrot didn't upload properly. See if you can find the same image somewhere else on the web and try again. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 2018 Happy Halloween! ]] Thank you for all of your contributions. Have a very happy Halloween! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:57, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Good news! It is my birthday! I am now 17 years old! Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 00:03, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Television category Please don't add the Television category to pages that are already in the TV specials category. TV specials is a sub-category of Television. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 2019 Happy Halloween! Thank you for all the contributions you've made to this wiki and for helping to keep it alive throughout the year. Have a very happy Halloween! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:27, October 30, 2019 (UTC)